


Swing on a Star

by floofsta_x



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, a tiiiiny bit of Im Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofsta_x/pseuds/floofsta_x
Summary: The story of a bad boy / former bully and the nerdy son of an Astrophysicist: their unlikely friendship and then relationship. On their first date, they find a place where they can get away, a peaceful escape amidst the swirling confusion and stressful expectations of the everyday.





	Swing on a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramenrulz8P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/gifts).



Staring up at the sky, Hoseok had never felt more at peace. If ever there was a night to cherish and enjoy, this was it. Nothing could get better, even the alignment of the twinkling stars up above. Hoseok practically was praying and begging any higher power that might be listening to not let this end; he needed one more minute, even another long, lingering moment, here. Civilization, stress, and trouble was miles away. The weather was perfect, not too hot nor too cold; a gentle breeze rippled his dark hair. It seemed that the pesky bugs were resting, as he hadn’t seen any all evening. His lungs sucked long, greedy gulps of fresh oxygen. Here, the air didn’t leave a dirty taste in his mouth, like back at home. Still, these weren’t the sole reasons he was happy. They were just other, beautiful things that had fallen into place.

Yes, this night was perfect, but even more so was the tall, handsome boy currently using his abs as a pillow. Hoseok could listen to Chae Hyungwon talk forever. They laid stretched out in the soft, green carpet of grass, perpendicular to each other. The younger pointed to the sky, slender hand moving every once in a while to trace a constellation. His low, confident voice was soothing and relaxing, and yet made Hoseok’s heart beat faster.

Was it really two months ago that they first laid eyes on each other?

 

* * *

 

Hoseok, also sometimes called Wonho, didn’t usually drop by the library. Why would he? After all, there was a reputation he had to maintain. As a muscled, biker jacket wearing bad boy, tough was in his blood. The last place he would get caught dead was in amongst the shelves of a stinking library. Someone might think that he actually cared about school. On that particular day, though, he had begrudgingly agreed to go. He owed a friend a favor, and had promised that he’d run some errands for him in restitution, no matter how ridiculous– or shady. “Begrudgingly”, of course, wasn’t quite literal; he couldn’t complain too much. In all honesty, he felt relieved that he wasn’t asked to do anything more taxing than return books. So, stack of long-overdue novels under his arm, Hoseok walked in, swagger and all.

It had been a while since he was in here, so, naturally, his gaze swept the room, taking in what had changed. It wasn’t much; maybe they had moved a few shelves, or added a couple, he wasn’t sure. One thing did catch his eye, however. Over in the corner, a tall, slender figure was sitting at a table, surrounded by piles of textbooks. He was dark-haired; his slender hand furiously scribbled in a notebook at his side. Wonho wasn’t quite sure why, but he lingered on this stranger.

The other boy seemed to know that he was being watched. He popped his head up–and a firm, intense, perhaps even lazy gaze locked onto Wonho’s nonchalant one. Dead silence reigned; time stood still. Hoseok instantly saw through the thick wire rim glasses and hunched posture to the fine-featured man underneath. How could someone possibly be so handsome?

Suddenly the bad boy found himself becoming shy. Blush rising to his cheeks, he broke eye contact and quickly slid the books he was carrying into the return slot. Then he high-tailed it out of there. Hoseok spent the next day and a half wondering what exactly had come over him in that moment.

After that day, whenever he set foot near the library, which was more frequently than before, he was unable to think of anything except the kid who should be on a catwalk instead of digging into advanced calculus and chemistry. Everyone close to him noticed that he was constantly distracted and aloof. Wonho heard a lot of questions about if he was ok or needed help; but far and away he got asked the most if he was in love. Most of the time, he just laughed it off and said he was fine. Only in his most alone times did he admit to himself that he truly wasn’t sure. The answers might be yes, or they might be no.

It took Hoseok a week to work up the nerve to go back. Only after a long internal speech about how he wasn’t scared of anything did he square his jaw and promise himself he’d do it. Part of him thought it was silly. Yes, there was a cute boy in the library. So what? Yet, he desperately wanted another peek. Was it too much to ask to watch the beautiful student who, with a single glance, had captured his heart?

So he wandered in during the same period he had before. Sure enough, there he sat, nose deep in a thick book on physics. This time he didn’t look up. Hoseok brushed off the questions of the librarian on duty, and chose a spot where it was easy to keep an eye on the bespectacled boy. Hopefully, nobody would notice him loitering and glancing pointlessly through novels.

Finding the courage to approach was a whole other ballgame in itself, too. Another three weeks were come and gone before Hoseok finally decided _fuck it, I’ve been watching him anyway._ He gave himself the same pep talk as before and made his heavy feet go. His heart was pounding and he was pretty sure that his face was an embarrassed red. Somehow, miraculously, he kept his cool, pulled out the chair across from the slender bookworm, flipped it around, and sat down backwards, flashing his best smile.

The boy glanced up warily and scanned him over once. Almost immediately afterwards, he dropped his gaze back to his book. Drumming his fingers on the countertop, he let out a long sigh and finally drawled, “Can I help you, Wonho?”

The melodic baritone that hit Hoseok’s ear nearly reduced him to a blubbering, crying mess there on the spot. But then, he realized that the other boy had just called him by name and gave a start. “Wait–what–you know me?”

“Of course. You and your no-good buddies have tortured and bullied my friends in the past. I figured that it was only a matter of time before I was a victim. Well, here we are, huh?”

Wonho had to fight a sudden urge to retreat as the weight of what the nerdy kid was saying hit him. Yeah, if he was one of the guys he hung with, they’d be trying to extort money right now, and if not that, being plain rude in general. This conversation was definitely not going the way he dreamed it would. So he sank back and lowered his voice. “Uh–actually, I just wanted to say–call me Hoseok.”

That apparently wasn’t what the other was expecting, either, because like that first day, his head popped up. Still, his tone was flat as he followed up with, “Ah–Okay then. Hoseok. Um, can I help you? Is there anything you need from me?”

“No,” slipped out of Wonho’s mouth before he could stop it. Instantly his inner _oh, shit_ sensor started going off. He mentally slapped himself. “Wait, wait, I mean–yes. I do.” Unconsciously, his tongue darted out to lick his lips. “If you’d be willing to give it, your friendship?”

The tall boy’s eyes grew wider, then narrowed again. “Oh my fucking god. You can’t be serious.”

“But I am.” Hoseok was at the point of begging now. “Please?”

There was a long moment of empty silence as the nerdy kid debated what he wanted to say. Wonho did his best to put on puppy dog eyes, hoping cute charms would work. Finally the former sighed in resignation. “Ok, alright. I don’t have reason to doubt you or say no, so. I’m Chae Hyungwon.”

 

* * *

 

Hoseok visited every day without fail after that, and his admiration for the younger grew. In no time, the schedule was familiar. Wonho often paused to reflect on the fact that he never thought he’d have a friend like Hyungwon. The dark clothing and torn jeans he wore did not belie his defiant, rebellious attitude. Besides the dark, grungy fashion sense, he sported several piercings. True, there were studs in them only intermittently, and the lip piercing he had healed over. Still, the older folks whispered and judged simply based on the number of holes in the cartilage of his ear. He didn’t care, though. If a teacher or parent told him to do one thing, he did the opposite. Nobody could get him to show up to class reliably. His mother had given up trying to discipline him years before. Wonho didn’t like the system, and something within him yearned for ever more freedom.

In stark contrast, Hyungwon always had his nose dutifully buried in a book. He studied for every test and passed classes with flying colors, in the ninety to one hundred percent range. Most of all, he listened to the wishes of his parents and obeyed, like a good and honorable son.

Yet–as Hoseok learned after a few weeks–there was more to the tall boy than compliance. It was his dream to become an astronomer. However, all his life his Astrophysicist father had discouraged him. Don’t even consider it, he said; apparently, astronomy was inferior to specialized fields. Being a doctor or a lawyer, even a mathematician, would be better. After years of this, Hyungwon simply nodded when he wanted out of the argument. No, that didn’t mean that he had given up. He just became better at keeping his mouth shut about it. The determination to resist still burned hot in his breast. That was why he studied so hard; it was his own way of defying authority.

In the beginning, Wonho often skipped class to be in the library with Hyungwon. Not that he didn’t normally ditch, but he had a purpose behind it now. His lies that he was off on a free period worked for a while, but then, the younger found out the truth. After that, whenever Hoseok would straggle in, Hyungwon would push him to the door. (“Yah, you’re going to be here forever.”) As a result–surprisingly, Wonho’s grades started to improve. He had the brains to pass, it was just that he didn’t want to put in the work. Now, though, the image of Hyungwon sitting in the library, using every iota of brain power to make his dream come true, drove Hoseok on.

 

* * *

 

Much to his own surprise, Hyungwon warmed up to Wonho too. As the weeks passed, he actually came to look forward to his visits. Still, bad impressions don’t fade quickly; at first, Hyungwon was still afraid of the elder. There had to be some hidden, ulterior motive in this unlikely friendship. Hoseok was nothing but kind, however, and the fear melted. Every day, Wonho would lazily waltz into the library. Pulling a chair and sitting down in it backwards, he’d proceed to ask what impossible knowledge Hyungwon was cramming into his brain. The bright smile that accompanied the question always made the day better.

Still, the tall boy didn’t realize at first how far he had fallen. That is, until the first time he referred to Hoseok as Hyung in his carefully-kept memoirs. Once it hit him what he had written, he stopped abruptly and mulled it over for a good long time.

Eventually, giving a sigh, Hyungwon reached up, to the top of his desk. The wooden box that held his old, filled journals rested there. He knew exactly which dog-eared notebook to grab from inside, and thumbed through its pages until he found the date he wanted.

> _February 12th._
> 
> Im Changkyun showed up at the door after school this evening, crying, with bruises on his cheeks and a black eye. Of course I snuck him past my parents and brought him to the safety of my room, where we could talk. My stash of Kleenex was also there, which he desperately needed. I have a huge soft spot for Changkyun-ah; it broke my heart to see him so shaken up. He’s a couple years younger than me, very talented and hard-working, and almost as headstrong as myself as well. But today, I could tell that something had terrified him. When I asked what was wrong and who did this, the only thing he could say was “Wonho”. (Ironic, right, considering the meaning of the name?) I didn’t press any further, and probably won’t, to be honest.
> 
> As I’m writing this there’s rage growing within me. Especially because, I think I know this Wonho. He has about the same amount of age on me as I do on Changkyunie. One of those leather biker’s jackets is always on his shoulders, and he hangs with Park Jason. So, yeah, he’s pretty much a no-good tough guy. I’m fully aware that he works out and his bicep is probably thicker than my waist, but I don’t care. I’m going to fight him and make him pay. He needs to know that it isn’t cool to jump weaker kids for whatever’s in their wallet, or the cash their moms sent with them to pay for lunch. How are there even people so mean–

Clenching his jaw, Hyungwon ripped the page-long entry clean out. There was a satisfying crunch as he balled the paper in his fist. How in God’s name could his new friend Wonho, with the cute ears, sparkling eyes, and plump lips (Hyungwon admittedly thought about them way more than he probably should), be the same person who had beat up Changkyun all that time ago? Yes, he looked the part, and had the reputation, but it was impossible. He was so kind and caring and cute and funny and handsome–

Perhaps that was only his best side, and Wonho was building him up to let him down. But until this newfound sense of trust proved to be a foolish thing, Hyungwon would. There was no shame in believing in something as pure as that boy’s eyesmile. His new friend was proving himself to be very good at worming his way into Hyungwon’s heart.

Tossing the old February 12th entry into the wastebasket, Hyungwon returned to his current one.

> –Hoseok-hyung. I was halfway through writing the honorific and I realized, it’s the first time I’ve ever called him that. Yah, I know that Hyung is a heavy term. It indicates that the recipient is deserving of respect and admiration. It’s also born of a close bond between two individuals.
> 
> I thought about it, and went back to February 12th, four years ago. The day that Changkyunie named a Wonho as the man who beat him up. That page is gone now. I refuse to believe that Wonho and my Wonho are the same individual. Hoseok, from the library, has only shown me kindness and regard since we first saw each other five weeks ago. I want to learn about him, more than I do about the cosmos, even now.
> 
> Besides, dare I say it, I think I’m falling in love.

 

* * *

 

One night, Hoseok woke up from the bliss that was his first dream starring Chae Hyungwon. That was the moment he knew he had to do something about his feelings. They were really getting out of control, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep quiet for much longer. He constantly felt like he could explode. Even if the younger boy didn’t return them, something had to happen, or else. More than likely, if he kept it bottled up, he’d make more of a fool of himself than if he had just told Hyungwon in the first place.

There were a lot of things he was risking by doing it, though. First of all, there was his dignity. Contrary to popular opinion, a fragile heart existed in his wide, muscled chest. His buddies did sorta pick up on this, but in the wrong ways. They were constantly pressuring him to admit that he was a womanizer. He never denied or confirmed it, but they firmly believed that he was anyway. Oh, not like girls had never been the recipients of his affection; it was just that then, he had met Hyungwon. Once the initial puppy love he felt for the tall, nerdy kid was over, he still wanted no one else. If anyone knew he loved another male, he would never hear the end of it. He’d probably lose a lot of friends, too, but that didn’t matter much anymore.

Second, his mother had always been super-religious. That was why Hoseok worried that when he came out, it would reach her. She had always been only loving and caring toward him, her rebellious oldest son, but he was sure that he’d catch major flak from her. Maybe she’d even kick him out of the house. What then? Where would he go? Hyungwon definitely wouldn’t let him stay; Hoseok couldn’t ask such a huge favor of him, anyway. Besides, there was a possibility that if his friends didn’t know, he could do some couch surfing for a while. Eventually, his mum would forgive him and reconcile, like she had done so many times in the past for “smaller infractions”.

Most of all though, Hoseok’s third and last fear squeezed his heart and lungs. Nothing scared him more than the very real possibility that he might lose the friendship he had painstakingly built with Hyungwon over the last couple months. True, it was just the occasional conversation. Most of the time, it was non-verbal. Watching the younger boy’s shifting eyes as he scanned through a book. Listening to the scratch of pen on paper as he took notes. Wishing he could be the pen, when it cutely tapped his lips as he concentrated. Admiring the slender fingers that adjusted his glasses every once in a while. Still, it meant everything to Hoseok, and he wanted to let Hyungwon know that. They seemed to understand each other.

They had taken to meeting each other outside the front doors of the school after the last bell rang. Of course, this was often when the library closed and Hyungwon was finally forced to leave. Honestly, however, it was a great arrangement. In that case, Wonho had time to hang with his buddies, then slip away after a while to be by his crush’s side. With nobody usually in the parking lot, either, they could walk and talk without too many questions. They had their occasional bout of nosy people (most of whom Hoseok kept away by widening his stance and furrowing his eyebrows). For the most part people often went on with their business without caring, anyway.

That day, Hoseok leaned against his usual pillar, head in hand, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say. He felt great pressure to execute it perfectly. One little awkward pause or break, and he might lose Hyungwon’s attention altogether. Then, he’d feel too embarrassed to try again.

The tall boy got out later than what was standard, but Wonho didn’t mind that much. It gave him more time. Still, when Hyungwon finally appeared, Hoseok didn’t feel prepared in the slightest. So he just put on his best smile and matched Hyungwon’s pace. “Hey.”

“Hey, Hoseok.”

Hyungwonie seemed to be in a good mood, which made Wonho’s heart leap. Maybe this was the appointed day after all. I can do this. All there was now was to wait for the right time. Neither said a word as they approached the blue hatchback Hyungwon called his own. He unlocked it, and in front of the driver’s door, turned to Hoseok. “You’ll be safe going home, right?” That question was a daily routine, too.

“Of course.” Quickly, after he had given his customary reply, Hoseok tacked on, “Oh, um, Hyungwon…?”

“Yes?”

“Well–I don’t mean to make you too uncomfortable, but I have a confession.” Glancing down, Wonho shuffled a little. This was the moment of truth.

The younger simply smiled, shook his head, and waved a hand. Even knowing him for as short of a time as he had, Hoseok could tell what he meant. It was a cue to go on.

“I really, really like you.” The words slid out of Wonho’s mouth faster and more confidently than he thought they would. He reached up and scratched the back of his head with a hand. “Not like, as a friend, but…more than that. You’re the most amazing guy I’ve ever met and I just wanted to tell you. Even if, uh, you don’t feel the same way.”

There was a brief silence. Hoseok waited with baited breath, until he heard Hyungwon’s flat, perhaps slightly sad voice. “Hoseok–” A twisting, sinking feeling invaded the older’s gut. That was, until he glanced up and saw the pink rising in Hyungwon’s cheeks. Swallowing, the taller boy started again, more cheerfully and confidently this time. “Hoseok, yah, I really don’t know what to say. Thank you. You know, I–I, uh, think you’re amazing too. Your smile always brightens my day, and even when we don’t talk, I know it’s okay and you understand me. I find myself thinking a lot about how glad I am that you approached me and wanted to be friends. Long story short, I really like you back, so…”

Shy grins grew across their faces as they finally met each other’s gaze. They reached out and clasped hands easily, Hoseok’s smaller palm slipping into Hyungwon’s larger one. The former’s face showed the incredulity and sudden happiness he was feeling then. Suddenly, he wanted to taste Hyungwon’s lips. He turned red at the thought, but swallowed and reached up to tug at his white shirt collar. “Can I–kiss you?”

“Of course.“

Hoseok reached up and found soft lips waiting. Slow and unhurried, the two of them made out there in the heat. When they finally broke, Hoseok sighed lovingly. “Yah, you’re so handsome,” He whispered. “I should take you on a date.”

“I would love that.”

Wonho’s heart fluttered wildly when Hyungwon tucked away a stray lock of hair. The elder smiled and glowed even more. “Besides, you need some time off. You’re always working so hard. Live a little. We don’t have to have a curfew if no one knows where we are. Just you and me–what do you say?”

 

* * *

 

So, that Friday, Hyungwon left his parents a note that went something like:

> Mom and Dad:
> 
> I will not be home after school. I just wanted to let you know, so you didn’t freak out and send authorities after me. A friend and I are going to get away. I feel I need a forbidden thing called “fun”. Seriously, though, I reckon my straight A grades and hard studying in the past three years have warranted a day away from all work and no play.
> 
> I may be home late tonight or tomorrow morning, so please leave the front door unlocked. I am sorry if this makes you worry, but I promise that I am safe.
> 
> –Hyungwon

He and Hoseok had planned this out extensively, and an adventure awaited them. The older boy had pulled some strings and reserved a camping spot out at the national park. It was still the school year, so the place was empty. But why? It was Spring; everything was tranquil and beautiful. They expected to be able to sit and talk, bathed in warm sunlight. There, they could just be together, without the weight of worry on their backs. The plan was to get some food, and then head out. The forecasts were favorable, thank God, but if the weather took a turn for the worse, they could sit in Hyungwon’s car. It would still be romantic, and they’d wait it out, perhaps drive back into town if they needed to.

The weatherman called for a clear night, too. It would be perfect for stargazing, which made Hyungwon happy and excited. After much debate, he decided to take the telescope from the tall bookcase in the family living room. This was the first time he had touched it, as normally his dad didn’t let him. He had often pleaded and begged to as a kid, but apparently it would only feed his desire to become an astronomer–or some bullshit like that. Immediately, he snuck it out to the car and hid it in the storage space behind the passenger’s seat. Hopefully it would be a nice surprise for Hoseok. He also wondered if he should add the absence of the telescope to his note, but in the end didn’t. No one would miss it. Besides, he was already breaking five household rules at once. What was another one?

Making sure he had his packed bags, a first aid kit, flashlights, and various other things they’d need in case of an emergency, he left to go pick up Hoseok. He had memorized the way and the address the night before. As he got closer, the butterflies in his stomach intensified. Was this really the beginning of their twenty four hour first date? So far, it was surreal, and they hadn’t even seen each other yet. Hyungwon was afraid that he’d get to his destination and it would evaporate into mist.

The neighborhood his boyfriend lived in was in stark contrast to his upscale one. Most, if not all, of the houses had peeling paint and askew shutters. Hyungwon didn’t have reason to fear it, however. After all, it seemed like a quiet and peaceful suburb. He pulled into the driveway to find the older boy waiting for him. A full mattress leaned end-up against the porch railing. Hoseok had said that he did some strange things as it was, so his mom wouldn’t think too much about the missing bed. Hyungwon smiled and finally took a breath; seeing the muscled, dark-haired man waving at him made things solidify and become real.

Pulling the release lever for the trunk, it lifted open, and Hyungwon hopped out to help his boyfriend. Dropping the second set of seats into the floor, he bailed before Wonho shoved the mattress in. It was just smaller than the space, a perfect fit. This was the “camping” part of their date; they were going to sleep next to each other that night.

After Hoseok threw in his own things, some pillows, and sheets, he pushed the trunk closed and hopped in the passenger’s seat. He didn’t hesitate to give a radiant smile to Hyungwon. The younger watched him with a longing look. Then, leaned over the center console to capture Wonho’s lips in a kiss. They were still new to this relationship thing. So, they weren’t surprised when they both felt their cheeks heat up. They held hands all the way to school.

Time couldn’t fly fast enough for either of them. It did, though, despite lots of bored, whiny, complaining thoughts that it wouldn’t. Hoseok was in the library hallway at three o’ clock sharp. Hyungwon was even out early (something that stunned the head librarian, who was usually the one pushing him to the door at closing). Today they didn’t care if anyone stared at them as they laughed and talked. How could they not? Their plans had them amped up. More lively conversation accompanied the unexpectedly difficult act of making the bed. The back of the car was simply too small of a space. It was at least alright; they could share quick kisses as they ducked in and out and occasionally leaned in at the same time and met. They were the last ones out of the lot, but it was worth it.

At about four-thirty, they stopped by a burger joint. Like the hungry boys they were, they ordered a lot. To be more exact: thirty-five dollars’ worth of beef, bread and french fries, as well as two extra-large chocolate shakes. Hoseok pulled two crisp twenty dollar bills out of his wallet to pay for it all. As he handed them to the lady cashier, Hyungwon suddenly thought of something. Despite his initial determination not to ask, it popped out of his mouth anyway, before he could stop it.

“H–Hoseok-ah, please don’t tell me that–that's–dirty money.”

The elder’s eyes widened. No doubt, he had immediately understood what his boyfriend meant. Dropping his head, he slowly shook it side to side. “No, um–I worked full-time at the electronics store down the street this summer. We have to give all t– _that_ kind of thing to Jay, anyway.”

Hyungwon studied Wonho’s face closely, but found no hint of deception, or trace that he was lying. Guilt flooded him that he had brought it up, so his next question slipped out timidly. “But you…really–?”

“Jumped innocent kids? Intimidated people into submission? Beat people up? Yeah.” A shadow flickered across his face and through his eyes; Hyungwon didn’t have to ask. He knew that he was reliving a few beatdowns, seeing fists and scared eyes flashing across his vision. “When I joined up with Jason, I never expected to have to do anything like that. I feel bad about it now, but when they looked to me to throw punches…I abandoned my honor and gave in. Fuck, Hyungwonie, I’m sorry. I honestly don’t know how anyone could love me after I’ve been so cruel.”

“But I do.” Hyungwon placed a hand on his cheek, and leaned over to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips just as the cashier was handing back Hoseok’s change. The petite gal yelped and nearly scrunched the money in her hand. Every pair eyes shifted to them, but they didn’t care.

Momentarily, they broke. Wonho gave a shy smile to the cashier and bowed as she dropped the bills and coins in his hand. As they moved aside for the next person in line, their hands clasped. They had just kissed in public, this was pretty much nothing now.

“Hoseok, I fell in love with you for your bright smile, your dashing good looks, and last but not least your caring nature. Yes, you have hurt my friends in the past, but I’ve forgiven you. I hope that now you can do the same for yourself.” Hyungwon rubbed soothing circles on the back of Wonho’s hand. “You’re worth so much more than the people you call your friends. Please, I’m always here for you, baby.”

Wonho gave a curt nod, eyes misty with tears. “That means so much more to me than you know.”

“Why does a kind soul like you even hang out with guys like that, anyway?”

“Because that’s where this belongs.” Hoseok gestured to his clothes. Even today, it was black jeans ripped at the knee, army boots, a metal band tee, and the ever-present leather jacket. “When this became my standard outfit, nobody would approach me anymore. And then, out of the shadows, came Park Jason. He took me under his wing, introduced me to the other guys–and I didn’t realize how deep in I was until it was too late.”

Hyungwon’s eyebrows knitted together. “If you don’t want to be friends with them anymore, I can help you find a way out, start again. I know that once my close-knit circle realizes that you’re really kind and that we’re dating, they’ll warm up and–”

A sharp no came from the elder’s mouth, and Hyungwon stopped abruptly. Almost immediately, Hoseok turned slightly crimson and apologized. “I didn’t mean to startle you. What I meant was–I’m sorry, and I appreciate your offer, but I–I can’t. Not yet. If I leave the group to be with you, every one of those boys will have my hide. Including Jay. And messing with him is not a good idea…ever. Just please give me a little time. I’ll think of something…alright?” He reached up to place a single peck on the taller one’s cheek.

Hyungwon was about to relent. At that moment, though, the person behind the counter held up a big bag and two extra-large chocolate milkshakes. Wonho winked briefly at his boyfriend before stepping up to claim them. He returned with a huge smile. “Well, ready to hit the road then?”

“Is that even a question you need to ask?”

 

* * *

 

Seconds later, it was back into the car and off for the national park, a good hour and a half’s drive away from their home. They ate as they headed out, Hoseok feeding Hyungwon french fries. For two otherwise-mature guys, they were certainly acting very cute towards each other. They played a game involving how fast Wonho could move his hand as he brought bites to his boyfriend’s mouth. If he didn’t do it quick enough, he got a peck on the hand. Of course his reaction every time he felt those lips on his fingers was to giggle. He might have been too slow on purpose sometimes, too.

As expected, when they finally got to their camping spot, everything was beautiful. There were a few burgers and fries left in the car if one or both of them got hungry. They took a casual hike together, before it got dark. Now, it was down to sitting and enjoying the night.

Hyungwon talked animatedly about Cassiopeia, the Queen, and how her constellation had some of the most mysterious stars. Enraptured, Hoseok reached down to comb a hand through the younger’s hair. He was listening, but he probably wouldn’t remember anything later. He was too busy thinking about how blessed he was to have such a passionate, smart boy to himself.

Once Hyungwon finished his story, he turned his head to glance at Wonho. A smile spread across his face, and he hummed at the soothing feeling of fingers running through his dark locks.

All at once, he seemed to remember something, and his eyes shot open. “Oh! I almost forgot! I have a surprise.” He bolted up, Wonho along with him.

“Really? Where is it?”

“In the car. I have to get it and set it up.”

“Ok. Give me a kiss first though, won’t you?”

They both shifted their weight and leaned into each other, lips connecting again. Their embraces were still sweet, but growing ever more heated. When they pulled away, neither went very far. Hoseok especially lingered, pressing his forehead to Hyungwon’s. His hand buried itself in the soft hairs on the back of the other boy’s neck, and he could get lost for hours in those big, dark eyes. “Yah, you’re so handsome,” he murmured finally. “I should take you on a date.”

Hyungwon burst out in a chuckle, and his gigantic white grin appeared. “That again? Come on, Hoseok-ah, I’ve already said yes once. This _is_ our first date.”

“Really? Wow…how did I get so lucky?”

“Ah come on, you know that I’m the luckiest one here.” Hyungwon laughed and pushed the older boy’s chest, gently but firmly. “I gotta go get the surprise. I’ll be right back.” He got up and ran back to his car, pulling the box from its spot.

He returned to Wonho’s side with the telescope, and his boyfriend gasped at the sight of it. “No way. That’s your dad’s…You’re totally not allowed to touch it…right?”

“It won’t matter if nobody but me and you know about it.” Flipping open the lid, Hyungwon pulled the stand out first before setting the telescope itself on top. Once he was sure it was stable, he ducked down to peek through the viewing tube. “Whoa. I forgot how disorienting this is.”

“See anything cool?”

“No, but here, if I move it around like this–” Hyungwon wrapped his hand around the end. Tilting the scope in a different direction, he began a search for other things. “And, focus it, I get something pretty cool.” There was a silver band at the base of the eyepiece that he turned, and things became easier to see. After a minute he stopped and gestured to Hoseok. “Wanna try?”

“Of course.” Wonho stepped forward and peered in, too. Presently, a smile grew on his face. “Hey, I can see the craters on the moon.”

“Yeah, it’s a one hundred thirty millimeter. It’s powerful enough to look at Saturn.”

The elder popped his head up, giving his boyfriend a wide eyed stare. “What!? No freaking way. You gotta be kidding me.”

“Yah, I’m not. I dunno if it’s visible tonight. But you can try.”

Like Hyungwon had, Hoseok wrapped a thick arm around the base of the telescope and moved it slowly around. “Yellow, with rings, right?”

“Yep.”

For a little while, the chirp of the crickets was the only sound. Hyungwon blinked lovingly as Hoseok stuck his tongue out cutely, in his concentration. Finally, he straightened up, a wide smile on his face. “Found it.”

“Nah way. I gotta see this.” Hyungwon stepped forward, bending over, and scrunched an eye closed to look into the viewer once more. “Hey, yeah, you did.” There was the yellow-tan planet, centered in the lens. Its storm spot swirled spectacularly on its surface. The rings were perfectly symmetrical, and varying colors to boot. “Whoa.”

“It’s awesome, isn’t it?”

“It is,” the tall boy felt an arm around his shoulders, and smiled contentedly. “but not as awesome as you.”

Hoseok gave a full-bellied laugh. “Oh, be quiet.” But when they were next at eye level with each other, he kissed him.

 

* * *

 

Space, and being able to view it, was an almost-bottomless source of fun and excitement. Before they both knew it, though, it was late–and certainly far past their normal bedtimes. When Hyungwon yawned, Hoseok wrapped him in a warm hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Hm, we should probably get some rest if we need to drive home tomorrow.”

“But what if I don’t want to? Let’s stay out here tomorrow and the next day and the day after that…please?”

“We could, but what would happen to your dreams of being an Astronomer, babe?”

“I don’t care. I’d study the stars in your eyes forever.”

“You really must be feeling tired if you’re saying sappy stuff like that.” Hoseok booped the younger on the nose. “Come on, let’s get to bed, huh?”

Hyungwon nodded, but insisted on putting the telescope away first. Once that task was complete, they kicked their shoes off and climbed into the back of the car together. Despite his tough, muscled appearance, of course Hoseok was the one who buried his face into his boyfriend’s chest. When he had his fill of his scent, he drew his face close to Hyungwon’s and gave him a soft goodnight kiss.

Unexpectedly, The tall boy captured it with his lips, drawing it out and locking his arm around Wonho’s waist. The elder could sense that Hyungwon was burning and hungry. He was all but glad to return the sentiment with his own love. Hoseok reached up to let his fingertips dance across the sharp lines of Hyungwon’s face. “Baby–” He managed to gasp between deep, long kisses.

“I need you.”

There was something pressing into the older’s thigh, and he chuckled. “Alright. Well, I’m all yours.”

A warm pair of hands edged up Hoseok’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! this fic is in fulfillment of an ask sent to me on tumblr by my good friend @ramenrulz8p ❤︎


End file.
